Zakarias Ormond
Zakarias Ormond was a human male and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Zakarias Oromond was the mayor of Redwyne during the Naga Crisis and the fall of the town. He evacuated most of his citizens to Camur and participated in the Battle of Camur. He later joined Alexander's Vengeance and died attempting to assassinate Vossk. Background Zakarias was born and raised in Redwyne, in the Barony of Reikland, but left at a young age to join the Baronial Army for adventure. While in the army learned to fight his fighting skills and and served with Dorian and Llywillan. The three were part of many patrols and some skirmishes along the border with the Brokenback Swamps. After his service he returned home to Redwyne and married and began a family. In 1152 he was named mayor of the town by Lord Eber Gawan. History In early 1159 Zakarias became aware that many in the town were behaving oddly, with strange temporarily disappearances and moody, sullen behavior. He suspected something sinister but did not know where to turn. Trying to think of someone he knew he could trust to help investigate quietly he wrote to his old army friends Dorian and Llywillan, who agreed to come and quietly investigate. Moving carefully and methodically the investigation was going slowly, though he had learned that many in the town had begun worshiping a "Reptile God" in secret and that the influence had almost certainly spread to the church of Guya and the constable's office. Unbeknownst to the men, these were people under the mental influence of a Naga that was kidnapping and controlling members of the town. In early Griffon of 1159 things came to a head when the Joined of Vesper were passing through Redwyne and some of the mentally controlled townspeople attempted to kidnap their companion, Belina Katel. This led to a massive fight at the Golden Grain Inn and another at the Temple of Guya, though they had been able to learn that the Naga was behind things and where it's lair was. The Joined of Vesper traveled to the Naga's lair and slew it, freeing the people of Redwyne form their mental control, if not the psychological scars of what they'd been forced to endure. The Mayor thanked the Joined of Vesper, giving them what money he could spare as well as a horse and a wagon. Fall of Redwyne and the Battle of Camur On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of bullywugs and lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. With the help of some of the warriors that were still in town after the incident with the Naga, Zakarias got as many of the townsfolk out as possible. He survived the effort led the refugees to Camur, the nearest fortified location. Once in Camur, Zakarias helped fight when the army attacked, participating in the Battle of Camur. He survived and when Sir Reyny Indsott was looking to form a strike force to identify and attack the leader of the army, he asked Zakarias to be part of the group. With Axexander's Vengeance During the Battle of Camur, Sir Reyny Indsott was able to spot the leader of the lizardfolk and bullywug army, a cleric of Baraxus named Vossk. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces. Alongside the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Zakarias executed the plan on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. They were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric Quaylith was killed in the initial fighting but they were able to strike down Vossk. To the horror of all assembled, however, Vossk continued to heal from his wounds, even several certainly lethal blows delivered to his prone form. Further investigation was impossible as the fight had attracted the attention of the nearby enemy forces and Alexander's Vengeance was forced to leap from the second floor of the building and flee. Zakarias injured his leg in the jump and, already wounded in the fight with Vossk, was not able to run. He urged the others to flee without them and vowed to hold the enemy off as long as possible. His loyal friend Traver Stoutheart refused to leave his side and the two died covering the escape of the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Appearance and Abilities Zakarias was a burly man of average height he had graying brown hair and brown eyes and was quite strong in spite of his middle age. His time in the military left him quite capable of combat and trained in the use of many weapons. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs